


wreck my attentions

by lemon bars (snickerdoodlles)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Surprisingly Domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickerdoodlles/pseuds/lemon%20bars
Summary: Atsumu doesn’t notice Shouyou’s entrance and Shouyou pauses in the doorway, a fond smile pulling at his lips. Atsumu only wears a pair of sweats, riding low on his hips as he glares at the toaster. A stack of frozen waffles sit waiting to be cooked beside it and nearly distract from the large pile of new dishes in the sink. The sheer affection swelling up in him over this ridiculous man crashes through him like a tidal wave, leaving him breathless and giggling.“Mornin’,” Shouyou says brightly, straightening as Atsumu perks up and turns around. "Do you—”“Shouyou,” Atsumu cuts him off, sounding strangled. A pink flush dusts his cheeks, but it grows darker and spreads down the front of his chest as he just stands there, mouth parted. His chest swells slightly, like the air's trapped in his lungs and he can’t quite breathe. “Is that,” he begins, voice raspy and dry, “Is that my shirt?”Shouyou doesn't think anything of slipping into Atsumu's shirt the morning after. Shouyou in his shirt is the only thing on Atsumu's mind.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 17
Kudos: 639





	wreck my attentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serendipity (jenjaemrens)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjaemrens/gifts).



> apparently my recipe is 2 shots of rum to finish and post smut. this one's gone thru like 6 variations, but some alcohol and then i bang out the remaining 2/3s of it right before i post the bloody thing. in an ideal world, i'd let it sit for a day and edit it, but ik if i try to do that here it'll stay hidden in my folder for all eternity. no one wants that, so here u go

Shouyou wakes to the sound of Atsumu cursing up a storm. A sleepy sniffle reveals the faint scent of smoke, so he can guess what had happened easily enough. He rolls over to bury a silent laugh in Atsumu’s pillow, only to be greeted with the overwhelming scent of Atsumu’s shampoo that makes him smile so wide his face hurts and _oh_ , this is embarrassing.

Atsumu’s curses get more violent. Shouyou can’t make out the muffled words through the layers of drywall, but he can guess a few based off Atsumu’s tone easily enough. It’s hopelessly endearing. Shouyou’s never expected that _he’d_ be the good cook in any relationship of his, but Atsumu’s an unmitigated disaster in the kitchen and far too spoiled by Osamu to bother learning otherwise. Him trying to cook breakfast on their morning off is just _cute_.

_Much better than an alarm clock_ , Shouyou thinks happily as he stretches out on the bed. One back crack later, he’s pulling on a shirt over his boxers and stumbling through his morning routine. It’s not until he’s through brushing his teeth that he realizes he’s wearing Atsumu’s shirt from last night, the soft stretched cotton pooling down his thighs and still smelling of Atsumu’s spicy cologne.

Shouyou flushes to the root. Their relationship is still new, still clashing and making whirlwinds as they settle into each other’s routines. It’s exciting and terrifying and Shouyou’s stomach still tumbles from just thinking about it. It’s... _intimate_ wearing something so clearly _Atsumu’s_ , and surprisingly scary considering how much of last night was spent naked. It’s so obvious now too, the teasing brush of the loose fabric is a brand on his suddenly hair trigger nerves, and suddenly all Shouyou can focus on are the messages the stolen shirt sends to him and the world. Shouyou shuffles awkwardly in place, fingers knotted in the hem, before he decides _screw scary_. He rolls his shoulders back and marches out to the kitchen, stomach swirling with butterflies.

The nerves mostly abate in the wall down the shadowed hall between the bathroom and sun drenched kitchen. Atsumu doesn’t notice Shouyou’s entrance and Shouyou pauses in the doorway, a fond smile pulling at his lips. Atsumu only wears a pair of sweats, riding low on his hips as he glares at the toaster. A stack of frozen waffles sit waiting to be cooked beside it and nearly distract from the large pile of new dishes in the sink. The sheer affection swelling up in him over this ridiculous man crashes through him like a tidal wave, leaving him breathless and giggling.

“Mornin’,” Shouyou says brightly, straightening as Atsumu perks up.

“Shouyou-kun! I’m…” Atsumu scratches the back of his head sheepishly and turns around. “I’m making breakfast, except I burnt the eggs…”

Shouyou doesn’t notice him trailing off and laughs. “I heard. Do you—”

“Shouyou,” Atsumu cuts him off, sounding strangled. A pink flush dusts his cheeks, but it grows darker and spreads down the front of his chest as he just stands there, mouth parted. His chest swells slightly, like the air's trapped in his lungs and he can’t quite breathe. “Is that,” he begins, voice raspy and dry, “Is that my shirt?”

Atsumu’s voice cracks three times during that sentence and Shouyou’s previous embarrassment slams back into him, twice as bad for having been forgotten.

“Oh! Um!” Shouyou looks down, cheeks aflame, and his fingers tug the shirt’s hemline. “Yes? I’m sorry, I put it on this morning without realizing and then I figured ‘why not?’ but if it’s a problem—”

“ _Shouyou_.”

Shouyou snaps his head up with a squeak. Atsumu’s right in front of him and Shouyou stumbles back into the shadowed hallway, Atsumu following, until his back hits the wall with a soft _thump_. Atsumu pitches forward awkwardly, barely catching himself against the wall, hands caging Shouyou in. His head falls onto Shouyou’s shoulder, as though all strength to hold it has fallen away, his breathing sticky and shaky along Shouyou’s neck.

“Atsumu?”

Atsumu shudders, breath skittering along Shouyou’s collarbones. It tickles and Shouyou squirms, only making Atsumu’s shaking worse. “Atsumu? What is it?”

Atsumu lets out an _adorable_ reedy whine and pleasure flushes down Shouyou’s spine to pool in his gut. Atsumu’s nails scratch as his hands drag down the wall and find Shouyou’s hips, digging in tight and then tighter as Shouyou gasps. Then Atsumu’s hips push against Shouyou’s thigh and _oh_ —

Shouyou laughs and winds his arms around Atsumu’s shoulders, his bare skin hot and silky under Shouyou’s fingers. “Do you like this?” he asks, breathless and giddy and wondering how to force a few more whines out of Atsumu.

“Yer killin’ me,” Atsumu mumbles, accent thickening in his lust. He shifts his hips, trying to hide, but it just lines them up better and Atsumu groans, ragged and desperate and _delicious_. Shouyou’s laugh rings bright around them, hold tightening into a hug as Atsumu trembles in his grasp. “ _Yer killin’ me, Shouyou_.”

Shouyou presses a smile into Atsumu’s neck, trailing soft little half-kisses along the sharp line of Atsumu’s jaw. Shouyou’s halfway to Atsumu’s lips when Atsumu twists and pushes in for a desperate kiss. It’s insistent and demanding, and Shouyou hums happily against the slick slide of his lips. But then Atsumu’s pushing in further and bullying his way in with tongue in clever little twists that make Shouyou _burn_.

Shouyou can barely think between every nerve going off like lightning or the lack of oxygen reaching his brain. Thoughts drip from his mind like honey, most just runs of Atsumu, Atsumu, _Atsumu_ — The heat in his belly surges up, boiling, and Shouyou pulls away with a gasp, sweet cool air barely helping to abate his lust. He blinks dumbly at the ceiling and Atsumu, undeterred, sucks and licks his way along the soft skin of Shouyou’s neck.

“‘Tsumu—”

Atsumu reaches Shouyou’s collarbone, just peeking beyond the loose collar of the shirt, skin drawn tight across the bone as Shouyou heaves for breath, and _bites_. Fog swirls in Shouyou’s mind, heat racing through his limbs making him limp and heavy. Atsumu maps a trail of kisses back to Shouyou’s lips, stealing the air Shouyou needs to clear his head. It’s incredible and consuming and Shouyou can’t _think_ —

Shouyou yanks the short hairs along the back of Atsumu’s head to pull him away. Atsumu groans, low and hoarse, and the way he stares at Shouyou with a starving man’s desperation is enough to scatter the few thoughts Shouyou managed to collect.

“‘Tsumu,” Shouyou croaks, voice sounding like a smoker’s. Atsumu _whimpers_ and Shouyou’s kissing him before he can remember why he stopped in the first place.

“Wait,” he murmurs, still close enough to feel Atsumu’s breath against his lips, unable to fully pull away. His eyes dart down, mouth drying as he’s greeted with the smooth panes of Atsumu’s chest, and then they skip up to the ceiling, as though that’d help erase the vision before him or the warm skin under his hands. Atsumu huffs impatiently and Shouyou laughs breathlessly, slipping his fingers between their mouths to hide the temptation. “Bedroom…”

Atsumu stares at Shouyou over the edge of his fingers, eyes heavy lidded and dark, expression mostly blank beyond the heat and disbelief. Then Shouyou feels his lips twist into a smile and he sucks Shouyou’s fingers into his mouth, tongue curling around them and between them and teeth scraping across the sensitive skin of his knuckles. Shouyou’s knees giveaway but Atsumu catches him, taking advantage of Shouyou’s stunned stupidity to push down Shouyou’s boxers with one hand while the other cups Shouyou’s ass. The hot fingers on Shouyou’s bare skin is enough to make him yank his hands to his chest with an embarrassed _meep_ , which quickly falls into a moan as Atsumu scoops him up by his thighs and slams him back against the wall.

“ _Damn the bedroom_ ,” Atsumu growls, as desperate as Shouyou feels. His hips help him pin Shouyou against the wall, the rough cotton of his sweats scratching along the underside of Shouyou’s dick, the tip rubbing against his silky abs, the contrast wreaking havoc on Shouyou’s composure. Shouyou stares down at him (and _oh_ , isn’t this a fun reversal?), frozen and incredibly turned on, marveling at the wild heat lurking under Atsumu’s expression.

“ _Here_?” Shouyou asks, voice squeaking awfully.

Atsumu just grins wickedly and pushes back in for a kiss. His fingers dig into Shouyou’s thighs, hips pushing up against Shouyou’s in small, clumsy grinds while he works to turn Shouyou’s brain to mush with his lips. It’s incredibly effective, Shouyou whimpering into Atsumu’s mouth as the dry friction dances along the edge of hot and painful. Even the stolen shirt works against him, loose cotton cloth teasing along Shouyou’s heightened sensitivity to set every nerve on fire. Worse, it keeps him from feeling the smooth panes of Atsumu’s chest against his, and Shouyou reluctantly pulls away to scramble for the bottom of the shirt.

Atsumu’s hips dig into his in a harsh grind, contrasting textures leaving Shouyou gasping and _aching_ , and it should hurt but it just feels _good_ , everything feels so fucking _good_ at this point, Shouyou slips against the wall as Atsumu sacrifices one hand to pull Shouyou’s away, the soft cotton scraping along his back and the fabric teasing his dick, leaving Shouyou a flushed and whining mess.

“The shirt stays _on_.”

Atsumu’s voice is a ruin, raspy and thick, and Shouyou _spins_. Atsumu releases his hands, only for them to fall loosely over his bare shoulders, the hot arousal crackling along his nerves leaving him limp and useless.

Then, Atsumu’s hand worms its way between them to wrap tightly around Shouyou’s cock and _oh_ —

_Oh dear god_.

He manages a desperate, “‘ _Tsumu_ —” before Atsumu claims his mouth in an open kiss, sloppy and hot and _god_. Shouyou tries to pull away, tries to find the room to breathe, but he can’t, he’s entirely consumed by Atsumu’s heat surrounding him, by the tight circle of Atsumu’s hand, slowly growing slicker with each pull. Shouyou’s teeth find and catch along the bare skin of Atsumu’s shoulder, muffling his whines, and Atsumu’s rough laugh scrapes along his ear.

“That’s it, Shouyou,” Atsumu murmurs. Shouyou shudders against him, hips awkwardly pushing through the air as he chases his pleasure. Atsumu laughs. “ _Come_ —”

Shouyou keens, teeth clamping on salty smooth skin, and spills between them. It catches along Atsumu’s hand and mostly along the stolen shirt. It’s going to be a bitch to clean later, but Atsumu doesn’t look remotely upset. In fact, he looks smug, licking his lips as his heavy stare darts between Shouyou’s flushed face and the mess between them.

Shouyou’s not thinking anything. Shouyou’s just trying to remember how to breathe, even as his nerves still crackle and fizzle and the goddamn shirt _still_ teases and taunts his sensitive skin. The fuzziness and heat linger far longer than usual, egged on by Atsumu staring down at him like a miracle. It’s not until he tries to straighten and hold some of his own weight that he remembers Atsumu’s own arousal pressing into him, hot even through the fabric of Atsumu’s sweats.

Shouyou uses his remaining strength and tightens his legs, huffing out a laugh at Atsumu’s surprised expression. He’s not done just yet— He reaches down between them, pawing clumsily against Atsumu’s waistband so he can push the sweats down past Atsumu’s hips. Atsumu’s cock is painfully hard and an angry red, and Shouyou’s mouth waters as he finishes pulling it free so it can bump against his oversensitive dick. Atsumu shudders against him, nearly dropping Shouyou before he props them against the wall and Shouyou begins his eager assault on Atsumu's control.

“Think you can last as I return the favor?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is also where im arrested for abuse of italics. i'd say i'm sorry, but lbr if i were i'd have edited out at least half of them 
> 
> hope u had fun


End file.
